The Closest Thing To Family
by stylish-kid-in-the-riot
Summary: Sam gets really sick while he's at Stanford. The hospital won't let him be released unless there is someone to take care of him He doesn't want to call John and they can't get a hold of Dean, so he has them call Bobby instead.


b**FILLED. Title: The Closest Thing To Family**/b

The nurse comes through the door smiling as she cheerfully asks. "Hey Sam, how you feeling today?"

His mind still feels a little foggy and he answers "Uh, yeah... not bad thanks." He pushes himself up the bed and runs his hand through his hair while asking "What time is it?" He props himself up a little, only able to use his right hand since his left hand and arm are encased in a cast.

"It's 10.30" she answers while changing the IV bag. "You slept right through breakfast, would you like some toast?"

Still feeling sick at the mention of food, Sams stomach turns just thinking about it. He politely shakes his head and smiles sadly.

She rests her hand on his arm and squeezes, reassuring him "It'll take time but your appetite will return to normal. The medication has probably just started fighting the infection."

"Yeah I know" He says and turns his gaze away from her to look out the window. Hearing the nurse as she turns to leave, Sam turns his head back quickly and regrets it as the dizziness hits him for today. "Hey..." he searches for her name and feels bad that he can't remember "...um, has anyone managed to get hold of my brother yet?"

It's her turn to smile sadly now as she says "No-ones managed to get through to him yet. It keeps going to voicemail when we try..."

i_'Typical'_/i he thinks, and then the fact that she mentioned voicemail strikes him. "You didn't... um..."

She interrupts "...leave a voicemail? No, we didn't Sam... You asked us not to, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, just checking." Sam turns back to the window as his mind starts to wander i_'I hope Deans okay, Maybe he's on a hunt...'_/i.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll keep trying." Sam just nods but doesn't turn back to face her. She looks at her young patient again, smiles sadly and leaves the room.

He starts thinking about what happened, feels stupid for fainting after class, and not only did he faint... he also broke his arm and his wrist in his fall. Although he knows it was the illness at fault, Sam doesn't think he'll ever be able to face his classmates again. In hindsight, he should have gotten the headaches checked out when they started, but he'd dismissed them as being down to stress... Then the neck pains started, which he blamed on almost constantly leaning over a desk studying. He thought he was just coming down with the flu when his sinuses started to hurt and when he had a fever. He's still not sure how he managed to drag himself out of bed and to class that day...

Sams mind then brought up memories of last June, when he told his family that he'd been accepted to Stanford. They didn't even know he'd applied, and Sam doesn't think he'll be able to wipe the hurt look that Dean shot him from his memory. Dad had screamed at him i_'What? Your brother and I not good enough for you anymore?_/i. Just thinking about the argument that followed has him struggling for breath, which isn't a good thing since his breathing was already touch and go for the last few days. He grabs the oxygen mask and puts it back on, taking deep breaths and he feels the burning in his lungs subside slightly. After the argument, Sam packed his bag right away and dad had stormed out to the nearest bar. Dean had tried to persuade him to stay, that'd he would talk dad round and it would all be alright, Sam knew better though and said it was best if he left now or he'd never be able to leave. i_'If you need anything at all, you call me Sammy. You hear me?'_/i Dean had made him promise he would call before he let him leave.

Sam turned back to look out into the corridor, it was busy, meaning it was visiting time, not that he expected to get any visitors. The nurses couldn't get a hold of Dean and he hadn't exactly made many friends at college...

The doctor interrupts Sams thoughts as he comes into the room. "How are we feeling today Mr Winchester?"

Sam cringes at the name, thinking i_'that's my dad jackass_/i. He feels a little bad for thinking about the doctor like this, but in all fairness the guy can be a little obnoxious... it only adds to Sams desire to leave the hospital as soon as possible. "A lot better thanks." He tries to be nice and keep the irritation from his voice.

The doctor looks up at him from the notes he's studying and then back to the notes. "So your oxygen levels are looking good, and from the latest bloods, it looks like the antibiotics are starting to do their job."

Sam nods while thinking i_'that's all good news'_/i and he asks "So when do you think I'll be cleared to go home?"

"Home?" the doctor asks as he puts Sams notes down and sits on the edge of the bed. "At least not for a couple of days." Sam opens his mouth to protest that he's fine, really, he can go home now, but the doctor cuts it off. "I don't think you quite understand just how serious your condition is. You almost died because you had a serious illness. You need to take time to rest. I'm being serious here... meningitis can be life threatening if it's left untreated. As you well know..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought it was just the stress with exams coming up..."

"You're a student at the college is that right?" Sam nods in reply. "So are you from around here?"

"No, we moved around a lot, I'm staying in the dorms on campus right now." It's not until he's said it that Sam realizes what he's said. "But I have a lot of friends there who'll look out for me" he quickly adds.

The doctor grimaces and Sam thinks i_'maybe he does give damn after all'_/i. "Look son, I'm not trying to sound bad here... but how many of those friends have come to visit you since you were admitted?" Sam tries to think of a way to defend himself in this discussion because i_'Winchesters and hospitals don't mix damn it Sammy'._/i Seeing that his patient isn't comfortable staying in the hospital, the doctor concedes. "If we can find someone who will come pick you up and promise to look out for you for a while then I'll sign you off for release in two days. I'd like to see things level out a bit more first."

"Okay great. Thank you" Sam says. He decides that he kind of likes the doctor now.

"Is there anyone that you can think of?" he asks Sam. "We'll keep trying your brother if you like, do you have another contact number for him maybe?"

"No, like I said... my family moves around a lot and he only has his cellphone." Sam answers honestly, well he's only leaving out one detail about his family.

"Oh, I see. What about your dad then? We could maybe try him?"

Sam thinks i_'oh hell no'_/i. Before the doctor can see his alarm he answers "No... we uh... we haven't talked in a while..." he trails off not knowing what else to say.

"I don't wan't to pry, but don't you think he'd want to know that his son almost died?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't have a contact number for him anyway..."

"Oh I see, I'm sorry. Maybe an uncle?" It feels like the doctor is pressing for him to think of someone, but he honestly doesn't mind if it means he can get out of here quickly.

i_'Think Sam think...'_/i he tells himself, and then it comes to him when he thinks on an uncle. i_'Bobby.'_/i "Oh, um. Bobby, you could call Bobby. He's the closest thing to an uncle I have." Sam doesn't think Bobby will mind, he also made Sam promise to call if he needed anything when he left Sioux Falls to travel to Stanford. Bobbys was the only place he could think of going to after the argument with dad and the man had welcomed him with open arms...

Sam gives the doctor Bobbys contact information and when the doctor leaves to call him, Sam quickly grabs his cellphone from the table and quickly texts Bobby giving him a heads up that it's an official call from the hospital.

b**Two Days Later**/b

Sam sits on the edge of his bed fighting the urge to lie back down again. Bobby arrived yesterday and burst through the door to Sams room demanding "You get admitted to the hospital almost dying and you don't think to pick up a damn phone?", the panic and worry are detectable under the demand though. Sam now has all of his prescriptions, which include a lot of vitamins, anti-sickness drugs and antibiotics. Bobby told Sam that he'd rented a room at a motel nearby where he can stay until he's better.

He's thinking how lucky he is to have someone like Bobby who will be there for him, although he's pretty sure Dean would have dropped everything and run to his side if his phone wasn't switched off.

Bobby comes into the room carrying a bag full of some of Sams clothes, he holds it up and says "Got some of your stuff, so you don't need to worry about going back until you're completely rested." In response to the worried look that Sam gives him he answers "Don't worry. I spoke with some of the staff who said you weren't to worry, that you'd be able to catch up and take the exams later because it's a medical reason. Your room mate was also alright about it, pointed me in the right direction... and so here I am."

"Thanks Bobby" Sam offers for the hundredth time since yesterday, and he still doesn't think he can say it often enough to Bobby for what he's doing.

"I've told you... no need to thank me. It's what we do in this game right?" Bobby answers as he moves to Sams side and helps him to stand. Keeping a supportive hold on Sams arm he asks "Ready to go?" Sam nods and takes a slow step forward.

b**Next Day - At the motel**/b

Sam is lying on the bed resting with a cool cloth over his forehead, his fever is gone but his head still hurts a little. Bobby insisted that he lie down as soon as they got into the room, Sam doesn't think he could have argued anyway, his strength was nearly all but gone from getting out of the hospital and then the car ride over to the motel.

"Hey Sam" Bobbys voice startles him and he opens his eyes to see to older hunter standing over him. "Time to take your meds son". He holds a glass of water up for Sam to see before sitting it on the bedside table. Sam moves to sit up a little and Bobby moves to help him. "Easy, let me help you". Between the two of them, Sam is sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Bobby picks up the pills and puts them in Sams hand, and once he has them in his mouth he hands over the glass. After he places it back on the table, he says "I was just gonna make some soup, think your ready of some?"

While his appetite has returned a little, it's nowhere near what it was before he got sick, and he's still pretty full from the toast and teat he had for breakfast. "Nah I think I'm okay for now."

"Now I know your appetite ain't right, but you need to eat to keep up your strength. This is why the doctor called me" Bobby told Sam. Anyone else would have thought he was grumbling about it, but Sam knew that it came from concern.

"Yeah I know Bobby, but I still feel pretty full after breakfast"

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna make some for myself so I'll pour you some and you can try a little bit. Just take what you can manage." Bobby said as he moved back towards the small kitchen. He wasn't letting the matter drop, Sam needed to eat and the sooner he got used to regular meals again the better.

Sam sighed, knowing full well that Bobby wouldn't let the matter drop until he at least tried some soup. He closed his eyes again, still feeling tired from the journey to the motel. He heard Bobby clear his throat and opened his eyes to see him standing at the side of his bed. "You wanna try sitting at the table?"

Sam thought about it, he didn't think eating in bed was the best idea but he really couldn't face getting out of the bed. "Uh... yeah sure" he muttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, 'was just a suggestion."

"No, uh... Yeah let's try it" he said. i_'Gotta start getting back to normal some time.'_/i Bobby nodded and stood back as Sam pushed the covers off of him and swung his legs round to sit on the edge of the bed. He moved too fast though and a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Woah Sam. Stay in bed if you want." Bobby said as he moved in to help Sam.

"No, I want to try. I'll be fine when I get standing... it's just cause I've been in bed for most of the week." Sam was determined to get better now that he was away from the hospital. They couldn't stop him from pushing himself to get better.

"Yeah, I ain't zipped up the back... No pushing yourself before you're ready, you get me?" It was as though Bobby had read his mind. The older man took hold of Sams arm and supported him as he stood up and wavered slightly before they slowly made their way across the room to the table. After easing Sam down in the chair, Bobby moved over to the cooker and poured two bowls of soup. He brought the plates over to the table and followed those up with a plate full of bread. At Sams questioning look Bobby defended himself "Just cause we're in a motel, doesn't mean we can't have proper food."

"I can't even begin to thank you for dropping everything and coming here to help me get out of the hospital". Sam said, finding a way to slip what he'd been worrying about since Bobby had arrived at the hospital into the conversation, i_'Will he be leaving, did he only show up so I could get out of hospital?'_/i

Bobby looked up at Sam and actually put his spoon back on the table. i_'Crap'_/i ran through Sams mind. "It's not just getting out of hospital that I came to help you with idjit. You do know that right?" Sam nodded in response. Bobby continued "I'm serious Sam, I'm here for as long as you need me to be... till you get better, hell for even longer if you want."

"Yeah, thanks. I mean that Bobby."

"Damn it Sam. You don't need to keep thanking me, I've already told you that. I didn't give a rats ass what happened between you and your daddy when you showed up at my door last year... and that still doesn't matter to me. You ain't getting rid of me that easy son."

Sam looked up and Bobby and almost said thanks again, but thought the better of it, instead saying "Damn." Bobby laughed and they both settled into an easy silence and ate their soup.

After they finished the soup, Bobby decided to try having the conversation with Sam that he'd been trying to have with him since he arrived. "Sam, I still think you should..."

"...No." Sam cut him off before he even got to the point he was trying to make.

"He'd want to know Sam." Bobby tries again to broach the subject.

Sam takes a deep breath before saying "He threw me out... Told me to never go back again if I left. He didn't even wanna hear my side of it Bobby."

"I know. I'm not saying your dads not an ass, hell nobody can say that... but I still think he'd want to know if his son almost died..."

"...Can we just drop this please?"

"Sure thing Sam." Bobby noticed that Sams head was starting to drop, and he asked "You wanna go back to bed for a while?"

"I can't keep staying in bed Bobby"

"Jesus, you only got released from hospital yesterday. Do I need to give the lecture about just how ill you were again?" Sam shakes his head and Bobby continues "Well, I'll hear no more about it, c'mon, let's get you back into bed." He moved round the table and helps Sam back to the bed. He lets Sam get himself settled in the bed and pulls the covers up for him.

A few hours later the phone rings and startles Sam out of his sleep. Bobby picks up the phone and curses out the caller, he answers with a "John?" he listens for a while and looks at Sam as he says "Nah I've been away for a few days, had some business to take care of elsewhere..." the look that he gives Sam asks i'_Do you want me to tell him?'_/i. Sam shakes his head i'_No.'_/i Bobby nods and says into the phone "Yeah... I'll be at least another week. No, no... I'm just taking care of something. Yeah alright I'll call you when I get back."

He turns to look at Sam who quickly says "It's better this way Bobby it really is..."

"Fair enough. I won't push the issue with you anymore. You'll make up when your good and ready."

Sam sits up using his good arm to push him up "Hey, I think I might try a shower... see if it wakes me up a little."

"Bobby stands up asking "You need to hand getting over there?" as he nods to the bathroom.

Sam feels a little better when he stands up this time "Nah I think I'm good this time."

b**One week later**/b

They are standing outside the dorms where Sam is staying. Bobby is dropping him off there after a week of them staying at the motel while Sam recovered enough to be able to come back here.

"I'd still have liked it if you'd left it another couple of days Sam." Bobby says as he looks Sam up and down.

"I gotta come back at some point Bobby. And if I come back now I might still be able to take the exams with everyone else" Sam tell him.

"Not if you ain't ready to."

"I am... I feel much better. I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't" Sam smiles at the mans concern.

"I still wish you'd told your dad or tried to call Dean again son." Bobby wasn't quite ready to let the matter of Sams estrangement from his family drop yet.

"Honestly it's better this way. He told me not to come back, and I'm guessing that means no calling when I get a little sick..." He stops at the look that Bobby draws him and rephrases "Okay, when I get really sick... and Dean... he would have dropped everything to come if he'd known. But he didn't know, and you were here... and I'm fine now. So it's all good." It's the closest he's going to come to saying thank you after being told off for the whole week about saying it.

"Fair enough. I but I want you listen to me, cause I'm only gonna say this once more kid... You might not wanna talk to you dad, but that don't mean that you can't ever come to me. I mean it, anything that you need... you call me." Sam nods and Bobby adds in "I mean it. You guys are the closest thing to family I got." Bobby says as he sits down in the chair.

"Yeah I know, I will Bobby." They hug each other and walk in their separate directions.

Bobby turns back and says "Oh, and Sam..." Sam stops and turns to look and Bobby "...I'll be staying at the motel for another week, just in case. Call by anytime."

Sam laughs and shakes his head as Bobby just turns and gets back into the car and drives off.

bi_**END**_/b/i


End file.
